deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn vs. Steve
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Phineas Flynn from Phineas and Ferb and Steve from Minecraft. Description Phineas and Ferb vs Minecraft. Which main character that uses imagination and creativity with a weirdly shaped head will win? Interlude Wiz: Building, creating and inventing. It's one of the things that helps to improve society. Boomstick: But none other than these two weird shaped head inventors. Wiz: Like Phineas Flynn, the triangular head shaped boy who strives for the best summer ever... Boomstick: ...And Steve, the cubed shape survivor of Minecraft. Wiz: For this matchup, we will be having these two combatants to use handheld or wearable items that they would normally carry for combat situations. This will exclude all big inventions they have made. So, if we let Phineas use his biggest inventions, the same would go for Steve for his biggest redstone contraptions. Which takes a lot of prep time for them to do as well as a lot of research for us to do. We will exclude alternate outside timeline versions of Phineas like in Doof Dynasty or Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars crossover. Also, Steve will be analysed to have items he would get in survival or hardcore mode. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Phineas Flynn Wiz: In the Tri-State Area in the town of Danville, Phineas Flynn is a naturally born genius who has a wild imagination and creativity. Boomstick: He and his step-brother Ferb always strive to think of the best ideas to enjoy their summer vacation. Wiz: Phineas also has his casual group of friends like Buford, Baljeet and the girl that Phineas is oblivious to her feelings, Isabella. Boomstick: Geez, the girl shows obvious feelings toward the triangle boy, how does he not notice it? Wiz: I believe most of Phineas' goals are heavily focused on having the best summer ever. But besides that, his sister Candace always tends to get her brothers and their friends in trouble. But it always fails. Boomstick: Damn, and seeing the boy's inventions disappear for no reason makes the poor 15 year old girl look like a fool to her parents. Wiz: But keep in mind, Phineas technically isn't a troublemaker as his sister thinks. Phineas is also helpful towards his friends and definitely cares about the world around him. With his developmental thinking, Phineas made huge contraptions every day during summer. Like a roller-coaster, backyard beach and many more huge inventions. Boomstick: But that's not all, the triangle boy and his friends have traveled to space, meeting alien monsters, helped the Marvel Heroes, saved the summer by pushing the earth back into its original orbit and stopped the Doof Zombies. Wiz: Anyways Boomstick, we are now going to see Phineas' feats. Boomstick: Right, Phineas is obviously intelligent and has different small gadgets. Wiz: Most noticeably, Phineas carries a Baseball Launcher where he launches a baseball to control the trajectory of its path with the remote control. It's strong enough to take down some robots. Boomstick: The baseball has been shot into space a few times. Wiz: By timing the monologue of the baseball being shot from point A to B on Meap's spaceship, the baseball could have likely took 12 seconds to get to space. The distance from the ground to space is around 62 miles (100 km), which means the baseball has likely to have traveled at a speed of over 18,600 mph (30,000 km/h). Boomstick: Considering the time he fought with the alternate dimension Doofenshmirtz, he also uses his baseball skills to hit the same baseball in time. Giving the same reaction speed as the baseball's movement. Wiz: Talk about reaction speeds, Phineas is quite reactive to a laser being shot by his foot. But that's not all what Phineas has, he also has a jetpack to fly and super shoes that run faster than the speed of sound. Boomstick: But weapon based gadgets, he has an anti-gravity ray that can lift anything with it, carbonaters to shoot corrosive soda, ninja gloves to climb, wall jump and to shoot slime that slows his opponents. Wiz: He also has a Digital Hacking gun that can hack into machines and is a perfect weapon against robots or machine based opponents. But other than his arsenal, Phineas is very collaborative and athletic, he with his brother Ferb had survived their own tower that has several traps built inside them. Boomstick: But there are things about Phineas we should know about. Wiz: Right, Phineas is smart and creative, but not physically superhuman. He is also very oblivious, naive and at rare times been angered. Boomstick: But that's not his true downside. Wiz: Right, most of his biggest inventions he created are basically non-combative and built in time with the help of his friends. When being pulled into a difficult situation, it would take prep time for Phineas and his friends to think of a plan to fight it off. Boomstick: And hey, isn't he a little young to be in Death Battle? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Steve Wiz: Minecraft, the world where everything on the land consist of 1 cubic meter blocks. Boomstick: In the world of Minecraft, there are animals, villagers, villages and especially monsters. Oh yeah, also the Ender Dragon. Wiz: There is one survivor in the world of Minecraft, Steve. Boomstick: The generic player character. Wiz: Steve is an incredible survivalist, having to be able to survive the world of Minecraft on his own. He's a great explorer, builder, farmer, hunter, weapons specialist and many more. Boomstick: With all these countless skills put together, Steve was able to build his own home, find rare items, go into the nether, kill monsters, mine resources, build many contraptions out of redstone and finally, able to kill the Ender Dragon. Wiz: But killing the Ender Dragon isn't the only goal Steve has, he still goes on exploring the world, keeping himself safe from monsters and he also built and killed a Wither. Boomstick: The Wither, as in the sickness? Wiz: No, the Wither monster that is built with soul sand and three wither skulls. Boomstick: Oh... wait, why would he kill something he created? Wiz: Wither monsters drop a rare neither star item that can be crafted with glass and obsidian to make a beacon. Boomstick: Ah yeah, the beacon to enhance Steve's abilities. Wiz: But keep in mind though, that building a beacon takes time. But lets get on shall we. Boomstick: Yes, as you know, Steve is a proficient combatant in Minecraft with incredible strength, peak human speed and durability. Wiz: Right, Steve is extremely strong. He can carry a full inventory of Shulker Boxes filled with Gold Blocks and as you know, Gold is way heavier than Iron. By taking the maximum amount of shulker boxes filled with gold blocks, Steve can carry over 1.2 megatons (1,200,614.4 tons) (1,089,179.1 tonnes). Boomstick: Damn that is heavy. Wiz: Steve's casual walking speed is 4.3 m/s and while sprinting, Steve can achieve a natural top running speed of 5.6 m/s. Boomstick: Can he go faster than that? Wiz: With the Potion of Swiftness, Steve's sprinting speed becomes 6.6 m/s but with the Potion of Swiftness II, Steve's maximum top running sprinting speed is 8 m/s. Boomstick: So, that is faster than what most people can achieve, but it isn't faster than Usain Bolt's top running speed at 12.27 m/s. Wiz: Besides movement speed, Steve can react to arrows firing at him, dodge fireballs and dodge natural lightning. But he also possesses an above average durability, where he can take hits from Zombies, Arrows from Skeletons and Creeper or TNT explosions at a certain degree. Boomstick: But who cares about natural durability when you can equip yourself in strong Diamond Armor. Wiz: Diamond is the toughest mineral on the planet, with Steve wearing tough diamond armor, he can take a lot of hits. But there is something that can further enhance it. Boomstick: Ah yeah, enchanting. When you enchant a weapon or armor, you can do further damage or tank practically most hits. You can also protect yourself from projectiles, explosion blast or fire. But of course, there can only be one of those major enchantments. Wiz: As most of you Minecraft players would know, Steve has a wide arsenal. He carries an enchanted Diamond Sword where it deals a lot of damage including knock back and fire damage, he carries an enchanted bow where he shoots flaming arrows at a very far range. Boomstick: And with the infinity enchantment, Steve can generate an infinite supply of arrows before the bow loses all it's durability. Wiz: Speaking of which, Steve carries a countless amount of weapons, blocks or tools to attack and defend himself with. He carries an enchanted Trident that can be thrown at an enemy to attack before sending it back to him. Boomstick: It can also summon a lightning bolt from the sky too. Wiz: While exploring, Steve manages to get his hands on the Totem of Undying, where the Totem in his bag will save him from dying once. The totem will disappear after being used. Boomstick: But then, he also has a shield to defend himself with, flint and steel to light up the TNT he places, power himself up with an Enchanted Golden Apple, teleport himself with an ender pearl, also soar through the air with the Elytra. Wiz: When using a non explosive firework rocket, Steve can achieve a pseudo full flight at high speed. There are many other things Steve has so lets get on with describing his weaknesses. Boomstick: Sometimes if he doesn't use his items correctly, he will have a bad day. Wiz: Right, Steve must be careful when he lights his own TNT for example, otherwise he might end up hurting himself. His armor and weapons do have limits of durability, so if they break, they will disintegrate. In order to use his Elytra, Steve has to surrender his armor chest plates before flying, which kinda strips his defences. Speaking of which, Steve can take damage from falling to the ground or accidentally soaring into a wall too. Boomstick: And Steve has a hunger limit, without a steady amount of food, he will slow down and eventually die. But even then, Steve is one hell of a survivor who breaks his own limits. An armoured Steve is seen fighting and defeated an Enderman. Death Battle At a grass area, Steve is busy building a redstone contraption and sees a young triangular head boy building a gadget which is something more advanced than he is building. Phineas: Now, let's see... if I can rearrange the circuitry here and the capacitor there then... this should be able to do the trick. '' Steve approaches Phineas being jealous of the latter's progress. Phineas notices Steve. ''Phineas: Oh hi. Steve shows he wants to challenge Phineas. Phineas: Oh a battle? Sure. Looks like I know what else I'm gonna do today before this. '---FIGHT---' Phineas: Check this out. Phineas start off by using his baseball launcher and shoots his baseball launcher at Steve. While Steve manages to dodge the first throw, but the ball redirects and hits him, surprising him. Steve then takes out his shield and knock the ball back to Phineas' direction. Phineas: Whoa! Phineas dodges the ball in time. Phineas: Man, he's good. I got to speed up my game. Phineas then uses his super shoes to run around Steve to find an opening for his baseball launcher. Steve quickly equips his diamond armor and focuses on Phineas' movements. As Phineas finally shoots, the ball hits Steve but not as much. Phineas: Oh man, diamond armor. Steve equips his sword to attack Phineas but the latter then uses his Anti-Gravity gun to stop steve and throw him to the ground. Phineas: Alright. Phineas then uses the same method again to carry Steve, but Steve uses his Bow and shoots a powerful Arrow at the Gravity Gun, breaking the Gravity Gun and knocking it off Phineas' hands. Phineas: Time for a jetpack ride. Phineas takes off with his Jetpack and flies around Steve. Steve then fires multiple arrows at Phineas but all miss. Phineas: Time for the Carbonator. Phineas shoots a corrosive orange soda at Steve which hurts him and Phineas then uses the Ninja Glove to shoot a slime than slows Steve down. Phineas: He's wide open. Phineas then uses the Baseball Launcher again that hits Steve multiple times. However, a mystical power awakens and saves Steve from the Baseball Launcher's attack. Phineas: What was that? Steve, who is beaten, eats an Enchanted Golden Apple, Phineas: What? As Steve is regenerating, Steve replaces his chestplate for the Elytra and then takes off with a non-explosive firework rocket and flies at high speed towards Phineas. Phineas: Well that can't be good. Phineas then flies away trying to think of a plan. While Steve then fires Arrows at Phineas when the latter dodges. Phineas: Man, what do I do? However, Steve speeds up with another firework rocket and throws a Potion of Poison at Phineas, making the latter to fall and hurt himself. Phineas: Oh man, I haven't felt poison and a crash landing. Steve then unleashes powerful sword strike from the air on Phineas, knocking him back and then uses his final enchanted trident and throws it at a weakened Phineas. Phineas: Uh oh, that's not gonna be any good. The Trident hits and shoots a lightning strike from the sky at Phineas, which then quickly burns and disintegrates him. Steve lands on the ground safely in victory and then goes back into building his redstone contraption. '---KO---' Results Boomstick: Oh man, I sure wouldn't want to go near a lightning bolt. Wiz: Phineas and Steve have very good creativity, but keep in mind that we are determining there own potential, not there biggest inventions. Boomstick: Phineas is a smart boy but Steve is just way beyond what Phineas can do. Wiz: As you may know, Steve has a bigger inventory than Phineas and having to survive and mine the world, Steve would always carry his strongest weapons and items whenever danger is coming around. Boomstick: Damn, especially with that Diamond armor and Diamond Sword, Phineas' weapons are pretty much too weak. Wiz: To be fair, Phineas wasn't at a major disadvantage, he also had gadgets that would slow Steve down and corrode him with the soda. Boomstick: Not to mention one point in Speed for the Super Shoes he wears and the Baseball Launcher's speed. Wiz: But speed alone wouldn't be enough to take on Steve's armor and strength. Even if speed were the case, Steve has fought enemies that can teleport, like Enderman. Steve also carries blocks with him to defend himself, especially Obsidian. Boomstick: And as you know, Obsidian in Minecraft is the strongest block you can obtain in survival mode. It's so unbreakable, not even TNT, pistons or iron can move it. The only known mineral that can break the Obsidian is Diamond. Wiz: Not to mention, Steve does carry an enchanted Golden Apple to heal and strengthen himself and up his durability. With the Enchanted Golden Apple, Phineas would be in massive trouble thanks to the power ups Steve has. Boomstick: I knew Phineas was impressive as a kid but he lacks combat like Steve. Wiz: Phineas may have the intelligence to create utterly impossible inventions as well as going fast, but he is no match for Steve's overall strength, durability, arsenal and regenerative items. Boomstick: Looks like Phineas isn't going to have the best summer ever after all. Wiz: The winner is Steve. What do you guys think? I may have missed a lot about Steve but he just has too much for me to mention about. Next Time Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Levy McGarden Trivia *The connection between Phineas and Steve is that both have weird shaped heads who use their imagination and creativity to build things. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018